


Disappointments

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George and Lee make a bet regarding who is at fault when Ron and Hermione get into an argument.





	Disappointments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

 

Lee ran his fingers through the ginger hair that rested on his lap, as he and George reclined on the sofa in the flat above the store. They jumped when the door slammed below, but relaxed when they heard familiar voices.

 

"What do you reckon they're rowing about this time?" asked Lee.

 

"We'll know soon enough," George replied.

 

Hermione's shrill voice was the first to enlighten them as to the nature of the argument. "How do you manage to bugger it all up every single time we go out?"

 

"I didn't do anything wrong," Ron yelled back.

 

"He says he didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he really didn't," Lee whispered to George.

 

"You are a cute one," George replied. "He did. He always does."

 

"Well, maybe this time he didn't." 

 

"Always the optimist. Is it any wonder I love you?" George asked. 

 

"No wonder at all. I'm irresistible." Lee replied. "Surely, he's learned something over the past year."

 

"He did something stupid again," said George.

 

"I didn't _want_ to dance with her," Ron said. 

 

George arched an eyebrow up at Lee. "Still holding out hope, love?"

Lee scowled. 

 

"Since when does dancing with someone include letting her paw all over you?" Hermione shouted.

 

"You're overreacting," Ron replied in a sweet voice. "Come on baby, you know I love you."

 

Lee gave George a triumphant smile. "See, love, give your brother some credit. I respect a man who's not afraid to express his feelings." 

 

"He sounds completely rat arsed. I'll bet you a back rub this was all completely his fault," said George.

 

"I can't believe you are betting against your own brother."

 

Ron's voice drifted through the door. "You're being silly, 'Mione. It was only one dance."

 

"You're right," Hermione said.

 

Lee smiled at George with a grin that plainly said 'I-told-you-so'.

 

"It was one dance," she continued, "with your slag of an ex-girlfriend who was smirking at me over your shoulder while she grabbed your arse."

 

Lee slapped his hand to his forehead. "Did your mum drop him on his head as a baby?"

 

"She swears she did not, but you are not the first person to ask," George explained. 

 

"You know, he's a rather nice looking bloke," Lee said. "Perhaps, he should learn the value of silence. He could just smile and look pretty. What do you think?"

 

"I think trying to make me jealous is not going to get you out of our bet. You'll be wanting to warm those fingers up for my back rub. You know how I hate cold hands."

 

Lee scowled. "Not so fast there. He's still got a chance to redeem himself."

 

Ron yelled back at Hermione. "You should have danced with me yourself, you know? I mean, you saw how pissed I was. _You_ should have stopped me. This is really not my fault at all."

 

"He disappoints me greatly," Lee said, sighing as George stripped off his shirt. 

 


End file.
